


Sight for Sore Eyes

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: There’s the click of the lock just before Felicia pushes open the door to the apartment. She’s tired from working all night, all dressed up in a skintight black dress that ends at her thighs and a pair of lovely black heels to match. Of course, there’s a comforting little piece of rock in her pocket that shines just right and a thrum just beneath her skin that comes from a successful job. Still, she’s ready to lie back and relax for the rest of the evening.Her stunning girlfriend is sitting on the couch, head thrown back, breasts heaving as her hand, nails painted red, holds her brother’s head between her thighs.Felicia shuts the door.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Sight for Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipvanwrinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/gifts).



There’s the click of the lock just before Felicia pushes open the door to the apartment. She’s tired from working all night, all dressed up in a skintight black dress that ends at her thighs and a pair of lovely black heels to match. Of course, there’s a comforting little piece of rock in her pocket that shines just right and a thrum just beneath her skin that comes from a successful job. Still, she’s ready to lie back and relax for the rest of the evening.

Her stunning girlfriend is sitting on the couch, head thrown back, breasts heaving as her hand, nails painted red, holds her brother’s head between her thighs.

Felicia shuts the door.

“Looks like I’m missing the party,” she says, one eyebrow raised.

Pietro tries to look up from between Wanda’s thighs, but Wanda tightens her grip and he can’t quite manage. Voice a breathy gasp, Wanda says, “Hurry up and join us then.”

Felicia carefully unzips the back of her dress, letting the material puddle on the floor when it slides down her hips and lands on the floor. Just as delicately, she steps out of her heels and kicks them to the side, stripping her nylons next. She walks towards the couch, a Cheshire grin on her face.

She unsnaps and drops her bra just before climbing onto the couch next to Wanda, joining her panties on the floor next to Pietro. She slides her fingers through his silver-white locks, and then lets her hand climb up, up, up, dancing across Wanda’s pale, sensitive skin.

Wanda’s shaking, eyes closed, mouth open as she pants breathlessly.

Felicia takes her by the chin and says, “Look at me, beautiful,” and Wanda’s eyes open, pupils blown wide. Felicia kisses her softly, sliding her tongue into her mouth to taste her. Wanda moans, her body jerking beneath Felicia’s touch and Pietro’s clever tongue.

She drags her hand all over Wanda’s body, down her delicate throat and over her breasts, softly squeezing at her soft, soft skin and not-so-delicately tugging at her nipples, firm with arousal. She touches them with her nails, the black nail polish dark in contrast to the paleness of Wanda’s skin, and Wanda grasps pointlessly at the couch, gasping into the kiss with every flick of a finger, every slide of tongue between her thighs.

Felicia drags her hand lower, pressing a firm hand to Wanda’s stomach. Felicia can feel it; the way Wanda is close, desperate to come, the way Pietro is driving her to the finish line already. She moves her hand down further, wrapping her fingers into Pietro’s hair, and pushing him harder against Wanda’s cunt.

She feels Pietro’s movements speed up, faster than any normal man could manage, and Wanda cries out at the vibrations running over her wet folds and right over her clit. Felicia smiles into the kiss, hot and wet and dragging.

She bites Wanda’s lip, nothing more than a catnip, really, but Wanda shudders beneath her, tensing and arching off the couch as she reaches orgasm. She breathes, slow and shuddering, against Felicia’s mouth, panting as she comes back to the present.

She rests against the back of the couch, body loose and soft and completely sated.

Pietro pulls back, his face wet as he grins wickedly and says, “That was fun.”

Felicia snaps her fingers, a laugh in her voice, and answers: “Oh, don’t get up, baby. It’s my turn next.”

Pietro eagerly crawls between Felicia’s legs next, and then, face still covered in Wanda’s wetness, dives in to a lick hot and wet against Felicia’s cunt. It takes him only a moment to get comfortable, Felicia settles back and lets that tongue get reacquainted with her before he slides his mouth over her clit and begins to vibrate.

She tightens her hands in his hair, holding him fast to her, and presses herself against him as hard as she can, demanding more. She groans when Wanda kisses her shoulder softly, trailing her mouth down and over Felicia’s throat, her tongue wet and her mouth hungry as she wraps it around Felicia’s left nipple, sucking gently.

“We missed you,” Wanda says, pulling back a moment later. “Did you get what you were after tonight?”

“Mm,” Felicia murmurs, hitching up one leg, eyelashes fluttering as Pietro works, sending pulses of arousal and heat through her entire body. “Of course,” she says. “I always do.”

Wanda laughs lightly against her shoulder, her breath warm.

“I suppose you do. What was it this time?”

“A pretty little jewel worth a good million. The mayor’s girlfriend didn’t really need it, and his wife paid a hefty price to make sure she didn’t have it. Fuck, Pietro, right there—God, yes.”

Wanda rubs gently against Felicia’s side, pressing her body to Felicia’s with a smile.

“He is rather good at it, isn’t he? Maybe he deserves a treat.”

Felicia waves a hand, biting her bottom lip. She thrusts upward with her entire body, just needing that little bit more—

Pietro moans around her when Wanda slips to the floor next to him and takes his cock into her hand. He slips his tongue inside her, curling it just right with a vibration that she can’t help but gasp at. She digs her fingers harder into his hair, clinging as her stomach tightens and she feels herself tip over the edge.

She collapses backward, eyes half-lidded, and watches Wanda push Pietro onto his back on the floor and climb on top of him, sitting easily on top of his cock, her cunt already wet and open. Pietro fucks up into her until she makes him stay still with a flick of her wrist, and instead, she fucks herself on top of him, slow and smooth.

She lifts up, and then slides back down, and Felicia watches with a soft growing heat in her core.

“Don’t wear him out,” she says, Pietro cursing from under his sister as though he’s enduring torture instead of being fucked good and well. Wanda smirks at her and says, “He’s fast enough at getting hard again.”

It’s a tease, and Felicia laughs even as Pietro groans and comes inside of Wanda. His come leaks down her thighs when she lifts off of him, and Felicia climbs down to join them.

After all, Wanda isn’t wrong—Pietro recovers more than fast enough to handle the two of them.

For as long as they want him to.

Felicia really does love them.


End file.
